


A Kiss

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Some kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. Ships and prompts were chosen from a list using a random number generator.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Gibraltar/Crypto

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ohthatsviolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibraltar/Crypto
> 
> Prompt: In joy.

One might say Crypto admired him somewhat. Makoa Gibraltar had a code of ethics, unlike some of the others here. He wanted to help people, and the hacker believed he had genuinely joined the games to do just that. He was kind, and seemed to care about his fellow legends. He treated them like family, and family was important. Crypto admired him for that. So much so, he found himself mentioning the other man's name frequently in letters he would send home. It was a simple admiration. Nothing more. 

Crypto was relatively fresh to being a legend, and still found himself sporting the title of "new guy". This meant he hadn't had the opportunity to work with Gibraltar in the arena just yet. Until today, that is. They'd lost their squad mate early on, leaving the two of them to travel together in a comfortable silence. Gibraltar had shook his head, mentioned how it was a shame and maybe they could have done more. But he didn't dwell on it, pushing on in the face of adversity. Something else to admire about him. 

They found themselves in the last two squads, and according to his drone it was both of them versus a full team. The location they were stuck in wasn't the best. They had very little cover and would have to get moving soon. They were quickly swept into the action as the circle began to move. Gibraltar called down an airstrike to buy them time, managing to knock an enemy in the process. It was chaotic and not the approach Crypto would have preferred, causing him to get separated from his teammate, as the ground shook below his feet and dust and smoke clouded his view. It wasn't long before he heard gunshots nearby and the call of Gibraltar through his comms to tell him he'd be downed. 

Shit. 

Despite his cool exterior, he was panicking on the inside. The dust was beginning to settle, and he could hear footsteps quickly making their way towards him. He had to do something fast. Diving behind the closest rock he could find, he quickly activated his drone, attempting to bait his pursuers in the opposite direction. They seemed to fall for his trick, allowing him to unleash an EMP onto his unsuspecting victims, cracking their shields. He moved as fast as he could, unloading his R-99 into one and a couple of peacekeeper shots on the other. 

He was momentarily stunned when the announcement was made that his squad were the winners. His hands fell to his sides, and before he knew what was happening, Gibraltar was back on his feet and rushing towards him, with a giant grin on his face. Crypto froze as a hand was placed on the back of his skull, and he was pulled forward as a kiss was placed on his forehead.  
"I knew there was something special about you, new guy!"   
Crypto would have assumed the kiss was purely platonic if it wasn't for the way, Gibraltar patted his cheek afterwards, letting his fingers linger there for a few beats. He continued to smile at him, his beautiful face exuding so much joy and enough warmth it could easily rival the sun itself. The hacker pulled his jacket collar closer around his face, when his squad mate stepped away, clapping and cheering in celebration, in an attempt to hide the flush racing to his cheeks. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he tried to look cool and collected as he called back his drone, despite the quickening pace of his heart in his chest.

It would appear Makoa Gibraltar might become a more frequent occurrence in his letters back home. 


	2. Bloodhound/Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound/Wraith 
> 
> Prompt: In a place of insecurity.

"Okay, Miss p-perfect engineer lady," Mirage spoke, his words slightly slurred as he lay further into his beanbag. "What are you insecure about?" 

Bloodhound's eyes flicked between the trickster and the electrical engineer. They weren't quite sure how they ended up here. They'd merely come into the common room for hot water to make their tea, and had gotten caught up watching some of the others drink and play truth or dare. Though, it seemed to be just Mirage and Wattson still playing, and the game had moved away from childish dares to just truth questions. They couldn't understand why some people wished to reveal such intimate details about themselves. Some terribly embarrassing tales had been told in the last few minutes, most of them stemming from Mirage, who had obviously had one too many drinks at this point. One particular story had gotten a quiet chuckle from Wraith, who was sat cross-legged on the couch next to them. She was unsure how she got here either, but she didn't have plans to attempt to sleep anytime soon and had nothing better to do.   
"Don't you think it's time you went to bed?" Bangalore piped up, from her spot on the floor, her question directed at the trickster. "I think you've embarrassed everyone enough for one night." 

It was quite amusing to watch the drunken pair be escorted out of the room by the lesser amused soldier, leaving just themselves and Wraith. They quite enjoyed her company. She was sensible and a great warrior in the games, and Bloodhound respected her deeply. The pair had spent quite a bit of time together over the past few months. Both of their sleep schedules were erratic and they would find each other around the compound late at night or early in the morning. They would drink tea together and depending on the day, they could have conversations that would last hours or simply sit together in a comfortable silence. One might say they had grown close, but exactly how close the relationship was, was still up in the air. Bloodhound assumed tonight would be another night where they would quietly enjoy each other's company, until the skirmisher spoke up. 

"What about you?"   
They turned, searching her pale face through their goggles.   
"I don't understand what you mean."   
"What are you insecure about?"   
They considered her question.   
"My body and soul were gifts bestowed by the Allfather. I am quite proud of my capabilities."   
Wraith nodded, tucking a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear.   
"And you?"   
She looked up. She hadn't expected them to return the question.   
"My hands," she said simply, though the way the cuffs of her grey sweatshirt covered her palms said differently.   
Bloodhound thought it was quite a peculiar confession. Why would she be ashamed of something so skillful?   
"They have a lot of...marks on them," she continued, almost like she could read their thoughts. "I'm not sure where they came from. I prefer when I can wear gloves."   
They watched as she changed her seating position, opting to pull her knees into her chest, obviously uncomfortable by the confession. They turned to face her, gently taking her fingers in their own, not moving the cuffs of her shirt too much. She stared at them, with icy eyes. The gesture was unexpected, but not unwelcome.   
"You are one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. You use your hands for all sorts of wonderful things everyday. They are a gift to you. One you use so wisely."   
She squeezed their gloved fingers in appreciation, watching as they lifted her hands to their face, pressing the mouth area of their mask to the back of her palms; she couldn't feel their lips on her, but their intention was clear.   
"Thank you," she said quietly, as Bloodhound lowered their joined hands onto the couch cushions.   
They became silent again, but kept her hands in their comforting grasp. They were still unsure as to how they ended up in this situation tonight, but they would thank the Allfather for it in the morning.


End file.
